


Practice

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couches, Implied Masturbation, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Makeouts, Practice Kissing, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have been working on Phil's kissing skills. He's better than Clint was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, I'm not good at describing kisses.

Clint jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Phil. He threw an arm around the man, pulling him closer. "Doin' some research?"

A slight blush colored Phil's cheeks. "Yes." Phil's been looking up kissing tips, and techniques, types of kisses, different things like that. At first it was kind of awkward, but then he got really into reading some of the different answers, and he got carried away.

"You think you learned anything?"

Phil glanced at him for a moment. "Yes and no. Yes, I know what do it. But no, I don't actually know how to do it, if I'll do it right, or if it'll be good I guess."

"You wanna give it a shot?"

"I can try."

"I won't take over. You can't learn if I do it for you." Clint smiled as Phil put down his laptop, and turned to face him. Phil raised a brow at him, and Clint sighed, tucking his hands behind his back.

Phil took a deep breath, then straddled Clint's lap. It was important to him that he knew what he was doing right or wrong, so Clint was honestly going to asses Phil's skill. What he as looking out for, was if Phil was calm, and was he smooth. So far he's been nervous, and that made his kisses clumsy.

He'd stop the whole kiss to think and change the angle. Or he'd stop to change the type of kiss. It was just really jerky movements.

Phil nodded, and leaned in to give Clint a quick peck. Phil looked at him curiously, and Clint smiled, nodding for him to continue. Phil took another deep breath, and leaned back in for a longer kiss. Clint pulled back gently. "Calm down. You're doing great, but you're tense. Let go, don't worry."

Again their lips pressed together, Phil had calmed down, and was just letting the kiss happen. Without a thought he changed the angle, pressing closer. Clint's bottom lip was caught between Phil's. Phil sucked and nibbled gently, flicking his tongue over it.

Clint opened his mouth under Phil's and thought for a moment. What would it be like when all of Phil's nervousness was gone? He was going to find out.

Phil pulled back slowly. He stared into Clint's eyes, looking for something. He seemed to find it, because he put one hand on the side of Clint's neck, and draped his other arm across Clint's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he caught Clint's lips again.

Starting from where they left off, Clint opened his mouth. Phil's tongue darted out to lick at Clint's. Clint took that as his cue to gently fight back. When Phil licked into his mouth, he curled his tongue around Phil's. Phil pulled away then dived back in, head tilted the other way.

Trying to hold Phil's tongue wasn't going to work, so he pushed his past Phil's lips, searching around for a weakness. Phil bit and sucked gently, stopping the man from finding any secrets of his own. Then he twined their tongues together, sliding them past each other.

Too bad Clint couldn't use his hands, because there was some fingers in his hair that weren't helping him focus. He let out a puff of breath through his nose, mind going a little hazy. Then he pulled back from the kiss with wet pop. "Are you breathing?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

Phil shook his head and rolled his eyes, then they were kissing again. Clint was participating more, working his lips against Phil's, curling their tongues together. He tried sucking on Phil's tongue, and Phil made a little sound in the back of his throat, tightening his hold on Clint's hair and pulling a little.

Clint tilted his head back at the slight pull, Phil following him. The pull left his mind a puddle of useless goo. He couldn't think, or focus on anything but Phil's intoxicating tongue. Not being able to think properly, of course he didn't notice the blood rushing south.

After another small pull, the hand in his hair cupped his cheek, one still on his neck. Clint's eyes rolled back behind closed lids. 'Oh, fuck.' He thought to himself as he slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss. He stared at Phil, trying to catch his breath. Phil's lips were red, and his face was flushed. Clint knew that his lips were redder because Phil had been biting them.

"I, uh." Clint cleared his throat. "Bathroom."

Phil looked at Clint for a while, red, slightly swollen lips, and pupils growing. Then he looked down a little more. He didn't think he was doing that good. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. Go ahead." He pushed himself from Clint's lap, watching the man rush to the bathroom.

He was focusing so much on making sure he was doing everything right, that he didn't really get affected. But he knew if he let Clint take over he would have. Phil sat back in his original corner if the couch with a smug smile and grabbed his laptop. He did that to Clint.

A while later Clint came back out, and dropped next to Phil. He took the laptop from the man and closed it, setting it on the coffee table. "You don't need to do anymore research."

Phil took in Clint's slightly damp hair. "Did you-"

"Yes."

"Why is your hair so-"

"I washed it."

"Really?"

"No."

"..."

"Please don't ask anymore questions." Clint looked at Phil with pleading eyes.

"But I've never, you know, touched myself, before."

"Seriously?" Clint asked, and Phil nodded. "So did you wash your hair or not?"

"Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated


End file.
